The Tide Streams By
by JRedd7272
Summary: One nightmare wasn't enough for Marie to develop PTSD of Commander Tartar. Everyone is gonna have to help her, while the other idols would make an investigation group for the Squidbeak Splatoon. But how will Marie be able to get through this situation after what happened?
1. Bad Dream

**And now... for the moment you have been waiting for. The first TRUE story to mark the era of Redd x Marie. Like I said, Fresh Comfort might've been a quick sneak peek, but I'm not too sure if I'd count that as an official part of the era or not. But it'd still count, cuz it's a story. And that's why we come here. ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**But instead of being a one-shot, this one is a full-fledged story. The rest of them will be one-shots. My estimate for this story is about 4-5 chapters. Then the rest will be worked on.**

**But here is the first chapter of the well-awaited story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It has been two days since the sever incident when Commander Tartar took control of Marie. Since then, only a little bit of stuff has changed.

Marie has suffered some headaches that got to her at any given time. This was the same with Mia for a bit when she was brainwashed, but it went away when she landed with Caleb at Inkopolis Square for the Octoling Agent to start his new life.

But Marie's went on for a little longer. But it didn't really affect her way too much. But there _was _something that affected her.

Last night, Marie had a devastating nightmare where Tartar has returned. In that nightmare, he restrained Marie in chains, and then drowned her in sanitized ink. Just that _one _nightmare has made Marie actually feel... frightened.

It takes a lot for Marie to actually be scared of something. But that nightmare was enough to immediately cause that feeling. When she woke up in the middle of the night, she had to call Redd to offer him to comfort her.

And it did work out, since Marie told Redd if he can sleep with her just for tonight. And when the two woke up, Callie found out. But she was okay with it after Marie explained what was happening.

The day went around normally as anything ever. Marie barely even thought about that nightmare. And on the bright side, no evil Octarians came to ruin the day in Octo Canyon. At least Jenny was pretty busy...

But the next day... things were about to change drastically.

* * *

The day is over, and, like mentioned, it was normal. Nothing too drastic to change anything. But what was happening... it was at night that is gonna show what was going to change. And possibly not in a good way...

In the Squid Sisters apartment, Marie was laying down on her back, constantly turning. She was asleep, but she seemed to be trapped in her own dream. And judging by the look on her face, it didn't seem to be a good one.

And not even Callie can hear the whimpers and groans from Marie, since both of them were already asleep.

"N-No... No, don't... don't take them..." Marie mumbled, her turning going faster. She kept on thinking about everything that seemed to be happening. Everything that _was _happening in the dream right now.

* * *

*in the nightmare*

Inkopolis Square was a wreck. There were tons of sanitized ink all over the place, destroying everything. The NILS Statue was alive, covered in pink ink, but launching its giant laser cannon at the Square, causing it right now.

The GKY Statue was controlled by a sanitized Octoling, and that was used to destroy any other trespassers who bothered to come. Lots of Inklings and Octolings were dead, kindapped, or even worse... SANITIZED.

Marie was struggling against two sanitized Octolings who were holding her back. Marie struggled harder and faster, but they didn't bother to let go. Marie was desparate to see who else was there. And alive.

"LET GO OF ME!" Marie screamed, and uses one of her legs to kick one of the Octolings. Then she uses her right elbow to hurt the other one, right in the face. Once she was freed from those grasps, Marie ran, and didn't bother to stop.

Her destination was at the center of the Square. And once she arrived, there was a sight that immediately brought Marie to tears.

The ones that were close to her were gone. Their bodies laying on the ground. Joel, David, Caleb, Aaliyah, Mia, Sonic... even Cap'n Cuttlefish. None of them were moving, so it was very likely they were dead.

And then Marie felt more devastated when she saw what was happening in front of her. Redd and Callie were struggling against some mysterious force. And it wasn't Switch. That teal outline only knew one thing.

**"Well, well. Look at that. It's the _real _Marie, who decided she has a chance to save the day." **Tartar's voice was heard. And then another figure approached her. It was Commander Tartar when he was controlling Marie. The outfit was when Callie was squidnapped, showing a half-exposed body. The teal shows no mercy at all. Marie knew that feeling, when this genocidal phone was controlling her throughout this whole time. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"What did you do?" Marie asked, trying to hold back her tears.

**"Huh? Couldn't hear ya over your real voice." **Tartar teased.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Marie screamed, so many tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked like she was gonna break down any minute. But she tried to stand her ground to hide her fear.

**"Took control of Inkopolis, of course. And all your little friends here tried to stop me," **Tartar laughed, **"And now... the closest ones you know... they really thought any more could be done."**

Tartar snaps his fingers, and suddenly, Callie and Redd exploded into the sanitized ink. The two let out one last scream before they just... completely disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Marie shrieked, holding her hand out. She felt more tears coming, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

**"And now we have no need for you. The new Marie is now me, and everyone will bow down to the new leader of Inkopolis." **Tartar said, and then he lunged at the lime green Inkling.

Marie was on her back, struggling constantly. Tartar had a Hero Charger pointed right at the side of her face.

"L-Let me go! BRING BACK-" Marie shouted, only for her mouth to be covered by Tartar's hand. Another sanitized Octoling grabs Marie's arms and legs, preventing her from moving. Well, it's not chains this time.

**"Shh. Just stay silent. It'll be over soon." **Tartar said softly. He charged up the power on the sniper It was on the highest setting. Marie lets her last tears slide down because there's nothing else she can do.

**"Any last words?" **Tartar asked, his teal eyes glaring right into Marie's soul. Marie closed her eyes and sadly sighed.

"To those who I love... please... f-forgive me..." Marie uttered. And then Tartar releases the trigger, splatting Marie. There was no respawn point, so she can't come back.

Now Marie was gone forever...

* * *

*back to the real world*

"GAH!" Marie yelped and sat up, waking up from her bad dream. She started panting and looked at her surroundings. She was back in her room. Inkopolis was normal. Everyone is alright.

Marie sighed and looked down. She couldn't believe that this dream had something similar to the last one.

"Ugh... another nightmare. Why did such a situation have to happen?" Marie asked herself. So she just turns back and falls asleep again. Or, at least she _tried _to.

Marie was having a very tough time trying to fall asleep. After being in that nightmare, she couldn't even bother to go back to sleep and just wait for the next day. And it wasn't only that dream that was on Marie's mind right now.

It was also when Tartar first stuck onto her. When she was constantly struggling against his power. Her legs flailing, her head turning, her own voice screaming for help, the loudest she can. But she knew it was muffled, and that no one was coming to help.

Marie shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists, trying to forget all about that memory. But it wasn't working. Marie kept on thinking about her muffled screaming. Just screaming and screaming. She needed help, and no one was coming. She knew that everyone was at another place.

Marie finally opens her eyes and slams her face on a pillow. It was too much for the pop star to handle.

"Why? Why did everyone have to leave at such a time? Why did Redd have to take that joke too personal?" Marie asked herself these questions. But more memories came in. When she saw Tartar hurting Redd and Sonic in that battle.

And the time both of them were almost killed during that time. Luckily, Callie, Pearl and Marina came to save them. But Marie never wanted Tartar to control her in the first place. If only she could go back and prevent Tartar from brainwashing her.

"I can't sleep after all this. No, not after all this." Marie groaned, and then lays down in an uncomfortable position, just to try and sleep. But it wasn't even working.

But... this is what Marie wanted. She might as well make the haunted memories take over her instead of forgetting them. Could Redd handle such a situation much easier? Mia did it easily, but that was because she was brainwashed for WAY less than Marie was.

Nothing can really change after the battle took place. Not physically... but mentally.

* * *

*many hours later*

Marie was now on the floor, fully asleep. Some drool was running down her mouth as she slept, and no memories were ruining it.

But currently, it was 9:10 AM, and then sun was out. The curtains were open, so it was shining out. But Marie wasn't fazed by the sunshine one bit. She just let the sleep take over her.

"Marie! Hey, Marie!" A voice called out. Marie recognized it, so she very slowly opens her eyes. There were bags under her eyes, so a rough sleep was the only possible thought. Nothing else.

"Hrrrrmf? Cal...?" Marie stuttered, trying her best to contain her tiredness. But it was pretty hard.

"Whenever you're ready, I made breakfast for us! Make sure to come quick before it gets cold!" Callie called out. Marie just groaned in a tired tone, and then wipes the drool that was still leaking down.

Honestly, Marie didn't _want _to wake up. But she had no other choice. She gets up, and immediately stumbles. But she maintained her balance because she held onto her bed. She kept holding onto it so she can get used to standing for today.

"Ugh... w-what even... happened?" Marie questioned, looking around. Then she lets out a very long yawn. She knew how long it was, and that already made the lime green pop star come to a conclusion.

"Rough sleep. No duh, because of what happened..." Marie said quietly, and then she leaves her room when she can finally walk around to do stuff.

* * *

*5 minutes later*

Marie walks to the kitchen after doing normal morning stuff. She was immediately greeted by Callie and Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Good morning, Marie!" Callie greeted cheerfully.

"*yawn* Morning, Cal..." Marie said with a yawn. Marie wasn't really a morning person. She was more of a night owl, as proved by many late night movies that she watched. Ya know, just to enjoy them.

"Hmmm... Marie, ya got bags under ye eyes. Ya slept rough?" Cuttlefish asked, marking suspicion.

"Yeah... you could say that..." Marie said quietly.

"What happened, Marie?" Callie asked, feeling a little concerned.

"Nothing, Callie. I just had a tough time sleeping." Marie replied.

"But there must've been something that's bothering ya." Cuttlefish pointed out. Marie just sighed. She didn't want to tell them about Tartar. Or even her thoughts _about _Tartar. It was too much to handle, so talking about it would be worse.

"So, uh... what's for breakfast?" Marie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah! Gramps and I made bacon and eggs. Decided something different for today, besides pancakes and waffles!" Callie said happily. Marie looks at the table, and already saw that everything was set up.

"Ooh, nice. Mmm, can't wait to chow down on this." Marie said, showing a small smile.

"It's all yours, Marie. I made it with extra love, just so you can enjoy it as well." Callie giggled. Marie sat down on one of the chairs near the table. Not only was the plate holding the food there, but there was a fork, a knife, and a napkin, all set up.

"Cal, you... really went all out for this." Marie complimented, a little surprised.

"Well, you wake up pretty late anyways. And plus, I knew you had a nightmare when I saw Redd with you. And you explained it." Callie teased. Marie just sighed, thinking back to that.

"Wait. Marie, did you have another nightmare?" Cuttlefish asked.

"N-No, Gramps. I just slept rough, and that's the final line." Marie exclaimed. But she felt bad for lying about that statement.

"Marie, you don't sound okay. You don't seem relaxed." Callie got concerned again as she sat down on her own side.

"*sigh* Sorry, Callie. I just don't want to talk about it." Marie confessed.

"I understand, Marie. Remember to talk to me about anything, 'kay?" Callie questioned, making sure to help out in any way possible.

"I know, Callie. After all, you're my cousin. Family sticks up to each other." Marie said, showing a small smile.

"Alright. Now, let's dig in! I can't wait to eat this!" Callie cheered, and she began to eat her breakfast. Soon after, Marie ate her own. Cuttlefish just decided to have something small, so he is just eating a granola bar and some cereal.

"Erm. Marie... When we go to Octo Canyon later, we should talk." Cuttlefish said from the other side.

"Okay, Gramps." Was all Marie said in response. Cuttlefish knew that something was wrong. But because of everything, it looked like it was gonna be tough for Marie to admit her problems that she was having.

She was looking around right now, and Tartar's voice was repeating in her head. And also her own screams. Marie shook her head, trying to make the memories go away. They manage to leave, but no one noticed.

It was gonna be a rough day for poor Marie...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's done :D. The Woomy Team is expected to come around the third chapter, so that's a story being combined with this. But be sure to check in every now and then for another hard-working story that I am making right now.**

**Anyway, guys... Stay Fresh, and have a Splatastic day! ;)**


	2. Help

**Heyo! Here is another chapter of my recent story that I am making right now. Sorry for the delay, but as you know, I am busy over the summer. But I will make some time for making some more chapters on my fics. :p**

**But let's finally do this. Enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

Callie and Marie arrive at Octo Canyon after the two have finished their breakfast. They wear their outfits every time they come: Callie in her pink sweater and beanie on her head, and Marie wearing her kimono.

But unlike every other day that the two come, Marie just lays down on the couch that was sitting near the manhole. Callie has never really seen Marie act like this before. Not even once.

The suspicious behavior was starting to worry the magenta Squid Sister.

"Hey, Marie? Are you sure that you're feeling okay?" Callie asked.

"*sigh* Yes." Marie responded. She looked more tired than usual, so that was causing some more suspicion.

"'Ey. I'm here." Cuttlefish's voice was heard. The girls waves at their grandfather as he slowly walks his way to the cabin nearby them.

"Marie, can ya come here? I wanna talk with you in private." Cuttlefish requested.

"Sure, gramps..." Marie groaned, and then yawns. Ever so slowly, she got up, and walks to the cabin, where her grandpa was waiting for her. Cuttlefish closes the blinds so Callie doesn't sneak in.

Even if she shows a little peek, she would still be scolded for coming in on the conversation.

"Okay, Marie. I know something's happening than just 'I didn't sleep well'. I want you to tell me what's happening with ye." Cuttlefish said. Marie looked around, a little anxious. The memories began to play in her head.

The arguing, the fighting, the evil plans taken out...

the screaming...

"Alright. I'll tell you the truth." Marie sighed as she sat down on a small chair beside her.

"I'm listening." Cuttlefish responded as he leans by one of the walls, still holding his cane.

"So... I bet you remember the Telephone. Commander Tartar." Marie said.

"Ye gotta be squiddin' me! We're dealing with that stupid phone _again?!_" Cuttlefish yelled angrily.

"Unfortunately, yes. But he wasn't after Agent 8 this time." Marie reminded.

"Eh? Really? But, if it wasn't him he's after, then... who was Tartar's target?" Cuttlefish asked.

"It was... Redd. And Sonic." Marie replied.

"Seriously?! But that phone has barely even seen your boyfriend! Why would he be after him all of a sudden?!" Cuttlefish shouted. Marie blushed a bit when she heard him just blurt out the word "boyfriend", but she shook her head so she can continue her reasoning.

"Well, Agent 3 and Agent 4 defeated Tartar after he came back _once, _and Redd told me the sanitized ink was put at a faraway place," Marie explained, "So somehow, Tartar had little energy and stubbornness to come back to Inkopolis Square and just... terrorize everyone."

"So then, how did he try to get Agent 4?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Well... that's where I'm getting to, Gramps," Marie continued, "So, Redd was feeling depressed after his- oop. Sorry, Gramps. I'm not allowed to tell you since he promised me not to tell anyone."

"Aye, that's fine. Carry on." Cuttlefish chuckled.

"Okay, well, apparently, Redd was being stubborn after Callie made a joke, and he just... ran off," Marie explained some more, "So then everyone else left the cabin because things were wild with Callie, Pearl, and Marina. I stayed at the cabin to just relax, and enjoy some peace and quiet."

"So... what happened exactly?" Cuttlefish questioned. Marie didn't want to tell him this, but she had no other choice. She had to tell him sooner or later. She took a deep breath before standing closer to talk to him.

"Tartar took control of me." She admitted. Cuttlefish nearly fell after hearing that.

"Really?! Like what happened to Agent 3? Did he really do that?!" He yelled.

"Yes. He snuck behind the cabin and attacked me, getting stuck on my face. I was screaming for help. But no one was around." Marie confessed, getting a little worried just explaining the situation.

"Shoot. Sorry about that, Marie. Could've came sooner to help ya out." Cuttlefish said, feeling sorry for his granddaughter.

"It's fine, Gramps. Redd, Sonic, Callie, Pearl and Marina teamed up to free me from his control. As it turned out, it worked." Marie explained.

"Was that why you had a lot of trouble sleeping? Because of that phone?" Cuttlefish assumed.

"Yes. And all the memories of that time. I should've never let him control me in the first place." Marie answered.

"Marie, it's all over now. Now Tartar is truly gone, so I dunno what you're worrying about." Cuttlefish said.

"Gramps, you don't understand," Marie exclaimed, getting flustered by the second, "I'm not like what happened with Mia! Unlike her, I feel _more _than just a small scar. I have a headache, and... ugh, I just want to forget all about this. Talking about what happened isn't helping."

"Hey. Relax." Cuttlefish demanded. Upon hearing a slightly calm tone, Marie managed to calm down just a little bit. But of course, it just wasn't enough.

"Yeah. There's more to that, Gramps," Marie admitted, "The night before, I had a nightmare about Tartar. Where he drowned me in that sanitized goop. When I woke up, I just couldn't fall asleep. So I called Redd, and... it's like he helped me go to sleep normally."

"Marie, don't tell me you had the same nightmare again last night." Cuttlefish exclaimed as he stood back, to give Marie some space. Marie inhales deeply through her nose, and then exhales through her mouth.

"Slightly. It _was _about Tartar, but the whole setup was different." Marie confessed.

"Geez. This phone affected you more than Agent 8 and Agent 3 did." Cuttlefish said in surprise.

"Yeah, I know! You told me that every time someone mentions that phone around Agent 8, he tends to have a small freak out!" Marie yelled.

"Indeed. I guess you have the same scared effects as him." Cuttlefish assumed.

"I... I wouldn't say that." Marie said as she crosses her arms and looks away. But it was kind of a lie. She didn't want to admit that she was scared. Not ever.

"Alrighty. Have it your way then. I got my own stuff to attend to, so give me a call if ye need anything." Cuttlefish said, and then walks away. Marie looks at Cuttlefish, still in her "mood".

When Cuttlefish left, she just looked down and sighs.

_"I just feel bad for... all of this." _Marie thought. Deep inside, she felt a little scared. The memories of Tartar kept on haunting her. And she needed help.

But she'll only get help if she tells someone about this.

* * *

Marie steps outside the cabin, after going through her conversation.

"So what did grandpa want to talk to you about, Marie?" Callie asked.

"Ugh... don't worry about it, Callie." Marie sighed.

"Well... you've been acting very strange lately. I'm really starting to wonder what is worrying you so much." Callie pointed out.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it.." Marie exclaimed, almost feeling flustered by talking. She closed her eyes as she heard more screams in her head. Starting with hers when she was struggling against Tartar.

Then against the shouting of Redd and Sonic when they were trying to free her. But to her, it took very long.

She wanted to forget about it. About all of it. There was no way she could deal with anyone around her gaining suspicion from her PTSD rising up.

Her thoughts kept on swirling in her head, trying to ignore all of it. But then a voice broke out, snapping Marie out of her mind.

"Hey girls!" Redd's voice called out. Marie actually jumped and yelps as she turns around. She saw that Redd has just arrived at Octo Canyon. And beside him, Pearl and Marina were there.

"Hey, Redd! Hi, Pearl and Marina!" Callie greeted.

"Wassup!" Pearl exclaimed, making a cool pose.

"When did you guys start walking around together?" Callie asked, slightly teasing them.

"Ah, I just got back from a Rainmaker match that the team I was on won," Redd explained, "When I got back, I noticed Pearl and Marina were done with the news. Marina asked if we can do something together, and I suggested we head to Octo Canyon."

"Yeah, just some time to see you guys again. So, how are you two doing?" Marina asked.

"Ah, I'm doing well!" Callie replied. She looked over to Marie, and felt concerned again. The reason for concern was when she saw Marie walking up to Redd with a frustrated look on her face.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" Marie shouted at him.

"W-Whoa. Marie, you alright?" Redd asked.

"I'm _fine._" Marie exclaimed with a huff.

"You don't sound alright, Marie." Pearl pointed out.

"Pearlie, don't... make this worse.." Marina suggested.

"Sorry, Marie. Didn't mean to startle you if I accidentally yelled. You're usually prepared when I arrive." Redd said.

"Just don't do it again. Please." Marie pleaded as she turned away from him. Everyone at the outpost was feeling bad for how Marie was acting right now.

"Marie? Can you tell us why you're... feeling so sad?" Callie asked.

"Leave me alone." Marie said, slight shame in her tone.

"But you feel so... off." Marina responded.

"I said just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Marie screamed at everyone, causing them to recoil from the yell.

"Hey, hey... Marie, take it easy." Redd said softly as he approaches his girlfriend. Everyone was confused, yet concerned. Marie shuts her eyes tightly and clenches her fist. But the other girls also noticed something hitting the ground.

Something... wet.

Tears?

"I... I'm feeling alright. Just please, leave me alone." Marie begged.

"Marie... it's okay. I'm here to help you. Like I always do." Redd said quietly, showing a sympathetic smile. Marie was shaking upon feeling Redd's hand touch her right shoulder. It was too much for her.

As she felt Redd pet the shoulder some more, Marie just broke down and sobbed. She wrapped her arms around Redd, to form a tight hug. Redd was surprised, and he even felt Marie's tears staining the back of his hoodie.

Pearl and Marina gasped upon seeing that, and Callie put both of her hands on her chest. It _pained _her to see Marie like this. Callie felt as if 1000 sharp objects stabbed her heart, and are going deeper inside. Since she barely saw Marie like that.

"Aw... shoot. I've never seen Marie cry before. Never did, honestly." Pearl said.

"It feels so heartbreaking to see her like this." Marina added with a sad look. Callie just stayed silent. She felt as if she needed to cry, but it just wasn't affecting her enough.

"Shh. There, there. It's okay, Marie. I'm here." Redd cooed as he gently hugs back. It wasn't hard for Redd to comfort her, even though she was slightly taller than him. Redd just kept himself in the hug, rubbing Marie's back to calm her down the best he can.

"Marie. Look at me." Redd said, putting his hand under Marie's chin, making her look at him. Her vision was blurred out because of her tears.

"Tell me what's bothering you. I can help." Redd waited for an answer.

"*Sniff, whimper* T... Tartar..." Marie uttered. Redd gently rubs Marie's back some more for more comfort.

"Ah. I see. Well, I'll come help you out." Redd whispered. Marie breaks away from the hug and grabs his hands.

"Please come with me." Marie pleaded, looking into his eyes.

"I will. Let me talk with the others first." Redd said quietly. Marie nodded, and moves away a bit. Redd walks to where the other idols are, who were in shock.

"W-Wow, Redd. That was perfect talking right there." Marina complimented.

"Yeah, that's because Marie has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD," Redd explained, "It seems that she developed a... fear of Tartar over this time. When it comes to comfort, I try my best to do it. This is... really affecting her."

"PTSD? Is THAT why you came to Marie's side when I woke up last morning?" Callie asked.

"Most definitely." Redd replied.

"We should investigate more into that. That way, we can find a way to help her." Pearl suggested.

"Well, that's cool, Pearl, but I'm gonna talk to Marie and help her with her PTSD. Maybe I'll find a doctor later on so it can heal faster." Redd explained. He walks to Marie, but he made sure his walking was quiet so he doesn't accidentally startle her again.

"Hey, Marie. I'll take you to my apartment. At least until we figure out more stuff." Redd said. Marie just nods and holds his hand. Redd gladly accepted.

"Well, I'll cya later, girls. Call me if ya wanna talk!" Redd shouted while showing a toothy grin. Then he and Marie leave the canyon in squid form, leaving the girls to talk by themselves for the time being.

"Hey. We should make a team. To investigate about Marie's PTSD stuff." Pearl suggested.

"Well, I'll certainly join." Marina said.

"Cool! How about you, Callie? Wanna join us?" Pearl asked.

"B... But why? Marie has PTSD, and I need to help her." Callie cried.

"But we're doing this for Marie." Marina reminded.

"Yeah! We'll call ourselves 'The Woomy Team'!" Pearl cheered.

"Woomy? But I'm technically a veemo." Marina retorted.

"I-I know you want to help, but I need to be there for Marie. She needs me. _I _need _her." _Callie said quietly as tears form in her eyes.

"Callie, you can join with us. We can help all of us." Pearl chuckled.

"But we just need someone else." Marina said.

"But if Redd is busy, then who can come join?" Pearl asked.

"Can't we keep it like this?" Callie asked.

"Nah! We need four people!" Pearl scoffed, showing a wide smirk.

"Don't worry, Callie. We'll find an extra person, and we'll help fix Marie's PTSD issues." Marina assured.

"For Marie!" Pearl exclaimed as she extended her arm, her hand hovering above the ground.

"For Marie!" Marina agreed as she put her hand on Pearl's. The Off the Hook idols looked at Callie, waiting for her to join in. Callie looked away for a slight second.

As a cousin, she really wanted to help Marie with anything that would be bothering her. It would be a shame if that didn't happen. But Pearl said this is to help Marie. And help cure the PTSD faster.

After some time thinking, Callie sighed and shows a sympathetic smile. Then she put her hand on Marina's hand, which was still above Pearl's.

"For Marie." Callie said.

* * *

**A/N: Kay, that's done. Now we're getting into the great parts! :D**

**Man, I can't wait to see what else is gonna be added into this story. It's already gaining my attention. A great and steady attention for that matter! ;)**

**Anyway, Stay Fresh, guys, and see you all next time! :)**


	3. The Woomy Team

**Hello there, everyone! Pleased to see y'all again! Here I am, back in my current main Splatoon story, ready to rock on with this! ;)**

**And here is another character Guest wanted in the story. Probably the last OC I'll ever make, even though it's hers. XD**

**But here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

*scene: Inkopolis Square*

Cephalopods were gathered around the center of the Square for an important news announcement. People were unsure why they started at a time like this, but they decided to stop what they're doing so they can see what's going on.

Suddenly, the giant screen on the top of Deca Tower showed Off the Hook's logo as their catchy music starts playing. And then the logo fades away to show the two girls in their normal positions.

"Y'all know what time it is!" Pearl greeted.

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you live from Inkopolis Square!" Marina added. And immediately, people started cheering.

"So, for starters... before we announce stage rotations, Marina and I would like to share some important news." Pearl said.

"And this is once chance that all of you would really like to join in!" Marina giggled. People gathered around the Square were already curious and excited.

"How would you like to join a team... where both of us are in it?" Pearl asked, smiling widely to wait for people screaming. And that was exactly the kind of response that they got. Screaming and cheering.

"And another thing, Callie, from the Squid Sisters, is going to be with us as well!" Marina cheered. The screaming has gotten louder. Perfect. That really spiked up peoples' attentions.

Some even asked out loud if Marie was gonna be in their. Marina actually knew what they were murmuring about.

"Unfortunately, though, Marie isn't going to be with us. She has some... issues that are really affecting her." Marina said sadly.

"But that's where you guys come in!" Pearl exclaimed, trying to keep a cheery mode going on, "That's why we are looking for one more member! The group we're making is called 'The Woomy Team', and our goal is for investigation! If you wanna join, Marina and I put in a special terminal specifically for joining. All you gotta do is put your first and last name, and why you would like to join!"

"But remember: only one person will win out of the millions who participate!" Marina reminded. And that made everyone start gazing around, ready to try their best to join this "Woomy Team".

"Remember, fellas, this isn't a Splatfest, so you aren't picking either of our sides. This is to join _both _of us!" Pearl shouted.

"If you are interested, then remember to submit your name and reason to the terminal box. The winners will be picked out late at night!" Marina explained.

"We would like to thank you all for listening. Now, onto our usual stuff!" Pearl cheered. And then the girls went through their daily routine of stage rotations, compliments, some small roasts, and Salmon Run shifts, if they are open.

"And that's all the time we got!" Pearl yelled. She got up from her chair and Marina pushed her turntables aside to get ready for the last part.

"Until next time..." Pearl started, and then she and Marina did their signature pose when performing.

"Don't get cooked, Stay Off the Hook!"

And the news screen disappeared. When that was done, Inklings and Octolings ran up to the terminal box so they can submit their names and reasoning. This was one major opportunity that everyone really wanted to be in.

But as the girls said, only _one _person will be the winner.

* * *

*later*

Callie, Pearl and Marina were walking along the hallways of New Albacore Hotel. Even though they told all the public about the news, they wanted to see if any of their personal buddies would want to join.

"*sigh* I'm really worried about Marie. I can't stop thinking about her." Callie said sadly.

"I understand your pain, Callie. But remember. We're doing this to help her. Redd is doing the best he can to make things better." Marina reminded.

"Plus, you never know when any of the people _we _know would join in instead of some random fan!" Pearl chuckled.

"Do you have any suggestions, Callie? Because you are always caught up with friends." Marina questioned.

"Let me talk to Joel and David. I'll see if any of them want to join the Woomy Team." Callie replied. She stopped in her tracks and pulled out her squid phone. She scrolled through her contacts to call some people.

The first person she called was Joel. After a couple seconds of ringing, the orange Inkling picks up.

_"Hello?" _Joel asked.

"Hey Joel!" Callie greeted.

_"Oh, Callie. Hey. How's it going?"_

"Did you hear the news that Pearl and Marina had set up?"

_"Yeah. But I don't know if I'm gonna join in it."_

"That's the thing, Joel! Since I'm in it, I was wondering if you'd wanna join the Woomy Team!" Callie offered.

_"I already submitted my vote in the terminal." _Joel admitted.

"No, but we can make you join! You'd be an automatic winner!" Callie giggled.

_"Nah, I'd rather earn it." _Joel said.

"Oh. Okay, well... good luck." Callie said meekly.

_"Thanks, Callie."_ Joel replied. And they said goodbye in unison before Joel hung up, ending the call.

"So? Did he say yes?" Pearl asked.

"No. He said he'd rather earn it." Callie replied.

"Pssh. Guess we ain't picking him then." Pearl scoffed.

"Aw come on, Pearlie! We'll still pick him if he gets picked!" Marina sighed.

"Fine. But the chance of that happening is one out of a billion people." Pearl groaned.

"Let's see if anyone else wants to join!" Callie offered. The Off the Hook girls nodded in unison, and they made their way to wherever the wind takes them.

* * *

Callie knocks on the door of one apartment door, on one of the lower floors. The door opens, and Aaliyah answers it.

"O-Oh! W... What a surprise to see you three here." Aaliyah said, surprised that she saw the three of them there.

"Hi, Aaliyah!" Callie greeted.

"W-Where's Marie at?" Aaliyah asked.

"Oh, she has PTSD. So... she's not with us." Marina admitted.

"*gasp* Oh dear. I... I feel sorry for her.." Aaliyah said quietly.

"See, we're making this group called 'The Woomy Team'," Pearl explained, "And what we do is investigate stuff. We're planning our first mission to be for Marie's PTSD. I was wondering if you wanna join us."

"Uh... n-no thanks..." Aaliyah confessed.

"Why not?" Pearl asked.

"I don't think I'll be up to it. I... It just seems to busy." Aaliyah said.

"Well, do you have any plans?" Callie asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm teaching Caleb how to bake! I'm starting with cupcakes, then moving to brownies." Aaliyah answered with a smile.

"Oh, if he needs any help, just tell me or Pearl. We are connected with him, after all." Marina suggested.

"Sure. I will." Aaliyah giggled.

"Well, thanks for the response anyway." Callie said, and then she and the other idols walked away. Aaliyah closed the door once that conversation was over.

* * *

After walking back to the Square, Callie used this time to call David, since she doesn't have the numbers of any other pals. David answered the call immediately when he heard it.

_"H-Hello? Callie?" _He greeted nervously.

"Hi, David! Did you hear the news?" Callie asked.

_"Y-Yeah! The Woomy Team announcement! I had a feeling that soon I was gonna ask you about that, but I was too slow, heh!" _David chuckled.

"Would you like to join, David? You'll be in automatic winner." Callie offered.

_"Ahh... sorry, I can't. With the Squid Bits coming in, I'm afraid I can't really join." _David said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine. I understand. Good luck with more of the Squid Bits concerts when you, Joel and Redd plan one!" Callie complimented.

_"Yeah! Maybe you can come view one!" _David giggled.

"Stay Fresh!" Both Callie and David said in unison, and then David hung up. Well, that seems like the last one.

"No luck, girls. We gotta pick a winner." Callie said.

"Alright. The usual way. Got it." Pearl responded.

"We'll make sure to pick a good one." Marina added. And they paid their attention to the many cephalopods wandering around, either doing Turf Wars, having snacks, or still signing up for the team.

Later on, one Inkling came up to the terminal and viewed the information. The Inkling had tan skin, spiky hair colored in an orange-red color that looked like fire, and he also has red eyes. His clothing consisted of the Power Armor, Blue Motor Boots, and the Samurai Helmet on his head.

"Hmm... the Woomy Team, eh? That seems like a nice time to join a squad for once." The guy said to himself. He grabs a small paper from the side of the terminal, along with the one pen that sticks there for anyone who wants to join. He uses the pen to write things down. When he was done, he takes a look at the paper.

**Name: Flint Maki**

**Reason: I would like to join a squad, and hang out with more people.**

Then he slides the paper in and walks away. Maybe he could be the one to be in the squad.

* * *

***scene: Redd's apartment***

Marie was laying down on the couch, trying her hardest not to sleep. To ease her mind of the haunted memories that were swirling around in her head, Redd put some live Turf War matches on TV so it can make things better.

Marie did enjoy the sight of seeing many people enjoying their very inky matches. It wasn't really enough, but it sure prevented it.

"Hey, Marie!" Redd called out.

"Yes, Redd?" Marie asked as she slightly turns her head to him.

"Alright, I finished making some spring rolls for both of us to eat! Come help yourself!" Redd replied. Marie turns the TV off and she heads to the dining room table to see what Redd offered for her.

Redd sets the tray down in the middle of the table. The tray had 6 fresh spring rolls.

"You... made all of this?" Marie questioned.

"Yeah! I actually tried one during my first days in Inkopolis _Plaza!_ I hope you like them!" Redd chuckled.

"I... I'm not really hungry, Redd." Marie admitted. Redd felt concerned, since he knew WHY Marie was like that.

"I know that stuff is still affecting you, Marie. But you gotta eat." He said.

"Can you PLEASE not remind me?" Marie exclaimed. Redd was taken aback by that. Marie realized her yell, and she felt sorry already.

"S-Sorry, I... I didn't mean to raise my voice." She confessed.

"It's fine, Marie. I forgive you. It happens." Redd responded, and he shows his cheery grin again. That managed to make Marie show a small smile back to him.

Then Marie heard her stomach growl. She was surprised to actually hear that.

"What happened to 'not being hungry'?" Redd teased.

"Shut up." Marie sighed as she shook her head, but still keeping her smile.

"Well, you can have as many as you want! Just save a couple for me!" Redd offered. He walks away to get some drinks.

"What would you like to drink, Marie?" Redd asked.

"I'll just have fruit punch, if that's alright." Marie answered.

"Fruit punch it is!" Redd cheered. Marie takes one spring roll, and also a paper plate from a stack that was by the tray. She put the spring roll on the plate, and then grabs a napkin.

Then she grabs the spring roll and takes a bite out of it. She chews on it for a few seconds, and actually smiled when she swallowed the bite.

"Mmm. Not bad." She complimented.

"Glad you like 'em!" Redd said with a smile. Then he sets two cups down that were filled with two different drinks: fruit punch for Marie, and apple juice for Redd.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Redd insisted. He walks up to the door and opens it. The person who came was Mia, and beside her was Chany. Mia was holding a small plastic bag in her hands. Something was inside the bag, but what?

"Oh! Hi, sis! Heya, Chany!" Redd greeted.

"Hey, Redd." Mia said.

"We came by to see how you're doing!" Chany exclaimed cheerfully.

"I've heard about what happened to Marie. That really sucks. And I thought I was the one who has moments with Tartar. Well, apart from Caleb." Mia explained.

"Yeah. Let's just make sure we don't mention that phone here." Redd warned.

"Well, that's why I came to help! Because I got slushies for everyone!" Mia cheered.

"Slushies? Why?" Redd asked.

"What is this world without dessert, dude." Mia said with a shrug, and walks inside, with Chany following behind.

"Oh, hey Mia. Chany." Marie greeted after swallowing another bite of her spring roll.

"Hi, Marie! I got a slushie for you!" Mia said with a smile.

"What flavor?" Marie asked.

"I got you a lime flavored one, to match your color." Mia replied.

"Heh, and I assume you got one for everyone else?" Marie said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I got pink lemonade flavor for me, strawberry flavor for Chany, and cherry flavor for Redd." Mia answered.

"Hey, I don't mean to but in, but... I don't like slushies." Redd admitted.

"Seriously? I thought you had one before." Mia exclaimed.

"Nope." Redd shrugged.

"So you're saying... you don't want the cherry flavor?" Mia asked.

"Nah, I'm thinking of having something else." Redd said.

"Yay, more for me!" Mia cheered.

"Your sweet tooth is very attractable to any dessert, isn't it, Mia?" Chany asked as she sat down on a chair next to Marie, already getting started on her slushie (since every cup came with a spoon).

"I can't help it, Chany! I love any kind of sweets!" Mia yelled. And then she rummaged through Redd's lower shelves in the kitchen, looking for something.

"Besides, what else do you have in here, Redd? Because I wanna know!" Mia questioned.

"Mia, I know what you're thinking. No." Redd groaned.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Come on, Mia. I know you. Every new house you go, every time you have a meal, you always look for whatever dessert they have. No matter what it is." Redd explained while smirking.

"But you're getting up to get something right now!" Mia yelled as she sat back down with her slushie. Redd got up and walked to his refrigerator.

"That's because I didn't buy any desserts." Redd said with a shrug.

"Pleeeease Redd?" Mia begged, while showing the puppy-dogfish eyes.

"No. You already have your slushie. No more desserts." Redd said in a protective manner. Mia crossed her arms and turned away from everyone.

"Hmph. Fine." Mia scoffed. Everyone chuckled at that action.

"Since you already got your slushies, I'm gonna have a fudge pop later on after I finish my spring roll." Redd responded. He opened the freezer door, and takes a fudge pop out. Luckily, Redd was only gonna have a couple spring rolls, so he isn't worried about it melting.

But still. He's glad that he is spending time with friends and family.

* * *

***later, at 10:00 PM***

"Wassup, everyone!" Pearl greeted as the news went on again late at night. There were less people outside the Square this time. But there were also those who are watching this from inside their homes, on their TV.

"It's Off the Hook, with a sudden breaking announcement that we would like to share!" Marina added.

"So, if you voted to be a part of the Woomy Team, then you're in luck! Because we have picked out our winner now!" Pearl cheered, and everyone else cheered with her. Marina giggled at Pearl's sudden enthusiasm.

""Now, make sure to stay quiet, everyone. Because this _is _a very big announcement, and I know you would like to join it." Marina teased. She went off camera for a second so she can get something.

When she came back, she held a small piece of paper, the same size as every other voting section.

"And the person who will be joining the Woomy Team is..." Pearl started. Everyone was in a surprised position, waiting to see who was chosen. The silence came in for about 5 seconds, and then...

Pearl and Marina shouted the name:

"Flint Maki!"

Some cheering and disappointed "aww"s can be heard throughout the Square. There were those who appreciated this "Flint" winning, and then there were those who are sad that they didn't get in.

"So, Flint. If you are listening to this, then please meet up at the News Studio at 9:00 AM tomorrow. Don't be late!" Pearl offered.

"And congratulations on the win!" Marina cheered.

"Until next time, everyone..." Pearl started, and once again, she and Marina do their signature pose. And they ended the news broadcast with their quote:

"Don't get cooked, Stay Off the Hook!"

* * *

**A/N: So, Flint was another suggestion by the Guest. And this will VERY LIKELY (99.9% chance) be the last OC I'll MAKE. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I have been looking forward to it! ;)**

**Until next time, everyone... Stay Fresh, and have an excellent day! :D**


	4. As Moments Pass By

**Hey guys! Welcome back to this story, where the newest chapter of this story has finally been released! I just want to let you guys know that this was supposed to be released tomorrow, or maybe even the day after. :/**

**The reason for this was because I was *forced* (maybe XD) to watch two Marvel movies. (I'm not a Marvel fan, please don't hate me).**

**But with those news out of the day, it is time for you guys to view what this chapter has in store. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

*that night*

It was tough for Marie to get through her PTSD at this rate. While Redd was always there to help, she always felt some anxious or scared moment when her memories of that time will come back.

But she was glad to have Redd by her side. Else her day would've been much worse. Especially considering that no one would be around her to get her to snap out of her trances, when it's that deep.

And now it's nighttime. The time that Marie hates right now. Even though she's a night owl, she knew she had to sleep to just get rid of her issue right now.

Wearing her lime green pajamas, Marie climbs into the bed of Redd's guest room. It was comfy enough for her, and it wasn't really too big or too small.

Marie just closes her eyes as she drifts off to sleep. It was kinda rough for her since she was worried about what she was gonna be dreaming about next. But she soon fell asleep, with nothing disturbing her.

...

As the night goes on, Marie already started turning in her sleep. Once again, she is stuck in a deep dream. Nothing seemed like she is gonna wake up anytime soon.

* * *

***in Marie's dream***

Marie was running through the deepest parts of the Deepsea Metro. She looked behind her to see there were a few sanitized Octolings chasing her. But she knew exactly _why _they were chasing her.

"I-I won't let them take Callie and Redd. I won't allow him to do it!" Marie mumbled to herself as she kept on running. She wanted to make sure that her two close ones were okay.

Then, as she kept on running, she saw Tartar there, along with Callie and Redd, who were hanging by a cliff.

"O-Oh my cod! GUYS!" Marie yelped, and then ran faster, passing by Tartar. But by then it was too late. Redd was the first to fall down, with Callie following right behind. Their fingers have slipped from trying to hang on too long.

Marie passed right by Tartar and jumped down to try and save them. She did get close to them, and tried to grab onto them.

But then Tartar uses some kind of hook to drag her back up.

"No! No, no, no, no, NOOOOO!" Marie screamed as she got farther away from them while still getting pulled back up. She really didn't want to react to that phone again. It was just enough.

By the time Marie was back on ground, two sanitized Octolings pinned her down.

**"Thought you could save your friends? I thought we've been through this already. They're gone." **Tartar chuckled.

"You were the one who killed them!" Marie shouted while struggling. But it doesn't look like she's gonna be freed anytime soon.

**"And your point? Well, _my _point is to make sure I find the perfect puppet to be the new leader of Inkopolis." **Tartar said.

"N-No! Don't!" Marie cried. Tartar got closer to the lime green pop star by the second.

**"Farewell, Marie."** Tartar whispered, and soon...

_SPLAT!_

One of the sanitized Octolings crushed Marie with a Splat Roller. It was all over now.

* * *

***back in real life***

"Gah!" Marie yelped as she sat up. She already began to feel more nervous. Like before, she looked around. Back in the guest bedroom. No Metro, no sanitized Octolings, no deaths, no Tartar.

It was all normal.

Then she thought about the first nightmare she had. She called Redd to sleep with her, and it worked that time. And she remembered Redd saying only this one time. So Marie thought...

If Redd could give her another chance, maybe she can have a better sleep.

"I hope he'll let me again.." Marie mumbled. She got up and exits the guest room. Now in the living room, she looked around to see where Redd could be at. But everything was dark, so it was kinda hard to see.

Eventually, she finds Redd's bedroom. Being careful, she opens the door slightly to see if he was in there. And he was there, sleeping soundly on his bed.

Marie sighed, as she didn't really want to wake him up. But on the other side of her mind, she didn't really have any other choice. The last time was the roughest sleep she ever had. She doesn't want it to happen again.

"Redd...?" Marie called out, very quietly. No response. Redd was still sleeping. She enters the room and closes the door. Then she slowly walked over to Redd, making sure her footsteps were quiet.

"Redd..." Marie whispered while lightly shaking him. She heard a small moan, and Redd shook a little bit. Soon, Redd turns over to Marie and slightly opens his eyes.

"Urgh... Marie..?" Redd uttered.

"H-Hey. Sorry if I woke you up..." Marie apologized.

"Did you have another nightmare again?" Redd questioned. Marie was actually kinda surprised by that.

"H... How did you know?" Marie asked.

"There's no other reason why you'd come to my room at this time of night." Redd replied, a tired smirk on his face.

"Y-Yeah. Uh, can I... sleep with you again?" Marie requested as her talking got a little flustered, "I-I know you already said the last time it was just one time, and it did really help out, but it's just because of my issues, and-"

"Chill," Redd interrupted, "It's fine, Marie. Since I know what you're going through. I'd be glad if you come to sleep with me again."

He showed Marie a wild smile, even with his tiredness. Marie shows a small smile back, since she always knows Redd's smile was always there to make her day... better. Since he's always so positive and happy.

Marie walks over to the empty side of Redd's bed. Then she climbs into it and covers her body with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Marie." Redd whispered, and he fell asleep again immediately after.

Marie did slightly sigh as she didn't get to talk to him just for a little bit. But it didn't bother her too much. She looked at the ceiling as she looks around at the same time.

As Redd was still sleeping, Marie wrapped her arms around his body. He felt so warm. It was way better than just the blanket, and any other room in general.

She slightly blushed, but she felt way more calm. And she fell asleep way faster.

* * *

***the next day, 7:30 AM***

Redd was the first to wake up. As soon as he saw his room brightened a bit because of the sunlight, his smile only went wider since the next day has arrived. He yawns, and sits up to look around.

But as he tried to get up, he looked beside him to see that Marie had her arms around his body. He blushed a bit, but it goes away shortly after. It was unexpected, but it didn't really make him too uncomfortable.

Redd slowly moved Marie's arms out of his way, being careful not to wake her up. Once the arms were away, Redd knew it was this time to wake her up.

"Hey, Marie. It's time to get up." Redd whispered as he gently shakes her. Marie slightly opened her eyes, and then sat up while yawning.

"Mmmm... hey, Redd." Marie greeted.

"How ya feelin'? No nightmares?" Redd asked.

"No. I felt... calm." Marie replied.

"More calm than the last time? And yesterday?" Redd assumed.

"_Way _better." Marie said with a light chuckle.

"That's good to hear." Redd responded while smiling.

"So, any reason why you woke me up so early?" Marie asked as she rubs one of her eyes.

"Just to make sure you're okay. Plus, I don't want you to just sleep for the whole day." Redd teased.

"That's not true." Marie retorted back.

"Wanna bet?" Redd challenged.

"Heh heh... Redd, you're such a card." Marie said while shaking head sideways.

"You know me way too well, Marie." Redd replied with a shrug.

"Oh, I did remember yesterday that the other idols and Callie looked like they were gonna investigate my... issue." Marie reminded.

"Yeah. They'll find out something. But I'm just here for now." Redd said.

"Well, I think having you around is good enough." Marie responded, showing a half smile.

"Same here, Marie. Same here." Redd chuckled. And then he stood up, getting out of bed. Immediately, he walks over to leave.

"Where are you going?" Marie asked.

"Just need to use the bathroom and get ready for today," Redd replied, "Also, would you like to make breakfast today, or do you want me to?"

"Uh... you can, if you want to." Marie answered.

"Got it." Redd said with a smile and a wink. Then he leaves so he can get ready. Marie lays down on the bed as she begins to daydream again.

The first thing that came into her mind was Tartar's sounds. But she shook her head side to side as she attempted to forget about it. So then she tried something: she attempts to think about other memories.

She thought about when she first met Redd. The heroic moments he did during his career as Agent 4. And how he was always there to talk to Marie whenever stuff was going down.

And she even thought about Redd's battle with Octavio, and Redd mouthed the words to Spicy Calamari Inkantation as he uses the Rainmaker against the DJ to finish him once and for all.

Moments like those managed to make Marie... smile. And a real one this time.

* * *

***9:00 AM, Inkopolis Square***

Callie, Pearl and Marina were gathered at the News Studio. Luckily, they put some curtains over the windows so no one peeks. After all, _some _were still upset about not winning to be a part of the Woomy Team.

"So, when is this 'Flint' gonna be here?" Callie asked.

"He should be here any moment now." Pearl replied as she looks at her watch for one second before looking at her two partners. After a few more seconds, the door opened as someone went inside.

The girls looked at the entrance door. And just in time; Flint has arrived.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked as he closes the door.

"Hello there! You are Flint Maki, correct?" Marina assumed.

"Yes, I am. I got your latest announcement, and I came as soon as I can." Flint replied.

"Well, we're glad to have you as a part of the Woomy Team." Pearl giggled.

"So, Flint. I would like to see if you can tell us a bit about yourself." Callie offered.

"Ah, not a lot, girls!" Flint laughed, "I do battles from time to time, and my main weapon is the Hydra Splatling. I also love spicy foods, and I ALWAYS listen to your songs every day!"

"Who is your favorite out of all of us?" Pearl asked.

"O-Oh, I love all of you, but... Marie is my favorite." Flint replied nervously.

"Ah, my cousin really has done a lot from the past few months. It really has helped out, ya know?" Callie said.

"To be honest, I was hoping I'd meet her here. I always wanted to meet her. But I'm glad to meet you all! I'm almost... starstruck!" Flint exclaimed.

"That's where the Woomy Team's first assignment: what Marie is REALLY going through right now." Pearl started as she stood next to the other idols.

"See, Marie has PTSD. If you don't know what that is, Flint, it's when people start to have mental problems about specific moments that have happened to certain people," Marina explained, "And some of the symptoms of moments like these could be... getting nervous, anxious, or angry pretty easily. As well as having reoccurring nightmares, and problems eating or sleeping. It really affects her a lot."

"Holy carp! PTSD is a big issue!" Flint cried, "My father once got PTSD after getting nearly beaten to death as a child! What kinda of moments does Marie have that are making her like this?"

"It's about a very bad object. An evil AI named 'Commander Tartar'." Marina said.

"Yeah. Everything that Tartar has done made my cousin really act strange." Callie added.

"Who's Commander Tartar?" Flint asked.

"Tartar is a very stupid AI that tried to destroy Inkopolis," Pearl explained, "Age- I mean... Caleb, one of our close friends, managed to be a part of helping us stop Tartar, with Marina using her hyperbombs, and me using my Princess Cannon to finish him off. Then he came back before, while Mia and Redd stopped him. Then he came back ONCE again, leading up to what is affecting us right now."

"I want to know what happened so I can help." Flint insisted.

"Tartar took control of Marie while I was gone with Cap'n Cuttlefish," Callie said, "So he took Redd's friend's parents, and lured them there to kill them. But when I noticed small tracks of Tartar, I called Pearl and Marina to help me. We saved everyone and stopped Tartar, but... Marie got her PTSD there, when Redd told me after Marie had her first nightmare."

"Ah. I see. Well, count on me to help out Marie the best I can!" Flint cheered.

"First off, I think it's okay if you meet her first." Marina giggled.

"And I got just the person who can help you out!" Callie added, and then brung out her squid phone to contact someone.

"Hey, Redd. Come by the studio. The Woomy Team has a new member, and I think you'd be perfect to help him out with this assignment." Callie offered, while some indistinct talking can be heard on the other side.

Callie hung up after a bit more talking.

"Let's stay by the studio and wait for him to arrive." She reminded.

***later...***

The door to the studio opened as the four waited around. They turn around, and they see Redd there, with his trademark grin that everyone sees him with.

"Squid Bits leader Redd, at your service!" He cheered. Flint has amazed at who he was looking at. It was Redd himself who just entered the room.

"O-Oh my cod. It IS him." Flint muttered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed! There's one more chapter after this, so make sure to keep in touch with this story to see it as soon as possible! ;)**

**But that's all for today, dudes. Stay Fresh! :D**


	5. Tide Melody

**Alright, guys. This is the final chapter for the first story of this small Marie x Redd era. After this, I will post two one shots, then finish my crossover stories that has been on hiatus for a long while now.**

**But let's get started with this, shall we? Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"So, is this the new member of your little 'investigation squad'?" Redd asked to the other idols. Flint tended to always have a starstruck look whenever he met someone famous. Seeing Redd, Off the Hook, and one of the Squid Sisters is a very huge opportunity.

"Dude, call it the Woomy Team! It has a name!" Pearl complained.

"Now, now, Pearlie. Just take it easy, okay?" Marina suggested.

"But to stay back on topic... yes, Redd. This is Flint, the winner of the Woomy Team voting poll." Callie said.

"You... you're the leader of the Squid Bits, aren't you?" Flint asked the red Inkling as he approached him.

"The one and only." Redd replied as he crosses his arms, still showing a wide grin.

"Ya know, I've always wanted to meet you ever since you first formed!" Flint cheered, "Because I've been at one of your recent concerts, and I can't get enough of your singing voice! It's like you were meant to do this!"

"Eh heh, you're too kind." Redd chuckled.

"I have so many questions to ask! To ALL of you, in fact!" Flint yelled.

"Let's ease down on the questions, Flint. Right now, we're gonna start our first mission." Marina said.

"What is our mission exactly?" Flint asked.

"To see more about Marie's PTSD, and see if we can come up with a solution to help her." Pearl responded.

"Is that why you called Redd? To let him join as well?" Flint questioned. But Redd just laughed at the response.

"Dude, I got better things to do than join the Woomy Team. I am a busy squid, after all." He reminded.

"You sure you won't get some spare time?" Marina asked.

"This squid's gotta keep his rank up. Just don't talk about Clam Blitz. Cuz that mode sucks." Redd said, groaning at the fact he had to mention Clam Blitz.

"Shame. Cos it would be better with you in it as well." Pearl scoffed.

"Don't worry, Pearl. It'll be fine. Redd is helping out with the mission on his own, ya know." Marina giggled.

"And that's where you come in, Redd! To help Flint with his mission!" Callie said.

"So... the Squid Bits lead singer himself is gonna help me? And... actually let me _help _Marie?" Flint asked the magenta pop star.

"Correct! Redd is very experienced, and he'll tell you why!" Callie replied.

"Flint. Follow me." Redd insisted, and then he leaves the studio. Flint waves goodbye to the girls, and they wave back. After that, Flint leaves the studio as well, following right behind Redd.

* * *

***scene: Redd's apartment***

Redd unlocks the door to his apartment, and he goes inside. Flint soon follows, amazed by how his place looks.

"Geez, Redd. Are you THAT rich?" He exclaimed.

"Not necessarily. I have a lot of coins from Turf Wars, Salmon Runs, and some other stuff during my career as a singer. But I'm not really rich." Redd chuckled.

"So... is Marie here at the moment?" Flint got a little nervous as he asked that question.

"No. She left as soon after I ate breakfast. She told me she'll be fine, but I'm gonna come visit her soon to see how she's handing it." Redd explained.

"But... why was Marie at your apartment? Are you two close friends?" Flint questioned.

"Oh, I assure you, Flint. We're much more than friends." Redd said. Flint slightly tilted his head, wondering what Redd meant by that. Redd just shook his head a bit while smiling, finding the curiosity amusing to him.

So Redd made some kind of mimicking icon with his hands, and then put them together, as if his hands were kissing. Then he made a smooching face, which was very clear to Flint.

That made him realize.

"You're Marie's BOYFRIEND?!" Flint screamed.

"Correct," Redd replied, "We've been dating for a while now. While I've helped her out many times, I do have that feeling she is stronger than me. Cuz she uses a charger, for cod sake. We were probably, like... meant to be together."

"I... I've always wanted to meet Marie in person. I saw her on many music videos, and she's so amazing," Flint sighed dreamily, "Even with her hit single, 'Tide Goes Out', her voice is so calm and soothing. She is such a great singer, along with the other idols out there."

"So, since you're helping with the Woomy Team to help Marie's PTSD... I'm here to help you meet her." Redd offered.

"U-Uh, Redd... I kinda do appreciate it, but... I don't think I can..." Flint mumbled, getting worried as he kept speaking. Redd actually felt concerned by his talking, and how worried that he was getting.

"Why not?" Redd asked.

"I'm... just worried that Marie won't like me, since... I'll have a fanboy freak out." Flint admitted.

"Heh heh. Flint, you got the right guy to help you out." Redd snickered.

"What tips do you have, Redd?" Flint asked.

"Well, have a seat on the couch, and I'll tell ya." Redd explained as he pointed to the couch at his living room. Flint walks over to the couch, and sits on one of the seats. Redd sat down next to him, since the couch was pretty long.

"I have been obsessed with the Squid Sisters since I first heard about them. Meeting Marie was a dream come true," Redd said, "That was only after I got a... special job that really made me like them more, and also learn some stuff I didn't know about them."

"So how did you first meet Marie, Redd? And... how did you react?" Flint questioned.

"Well, since I am a huge fan, I did feel like screaming. But I'm not that type of guy," Redd explained, "So, in truth... I managed to keep myself cool as I talked to her, and it worked just fine. Marie immediately thought I was amazing! Because... well, did you once hear the news when the Great Zapfish and Callie went missing?"

"Yes." Flint said.

"Well, I was there during that. And whenever Marie felt down... since Callie was missing... I was there to cheer her up." Redd answered.

"Redd... I just wanna ask if... if you can help me meet her." Flint insisted.

"No problem! I'll call the other idols to help you out as well! That way, ya won't feel left out!" Redd cheered. He pulled his squid phone from his pocket, and pulled up a group chat that he saved.

* * *

***group chat* (try to remember the chat names in another one of my stories)**

SquidBits101: Is everyone here?

Agent 1: I'm here, Redd!

MC Princess: Ayo, Redd, it's Pearl! AKA MC Princess, AKA Woomy Team Leader, AKA Screamer of Princess Cannon...

DJ_Hyperfresh: Yes. And I'm here, too.

SquidBits101: Good ;). Meet me near the Squid Sisters' apartment. You guys are also gonna help Flint meet Marie, while also making sure that she is alright.

MC Princess: Heh, this'll be easy!

DJ_Hyperfresh: Leave it to us, Redd.

Agent 1: I'll be there to support you both!

SquidBits101: Gr8! Cya there, girls! :D

* * *

"Come, Flint. We're heading to where the Squid Sisters live at. I know where it is, so just stay right behind." Redd explained.

"Oh, can I stop at my home first to change my clothes? You know, since it's important?" Flint asked.

"Sure, dude. Go right ahead." Redd replied. Flint smiles, nods as a response, then leaves.

* * *

***scene: outside of the Squid Sisters' apartment***

Callie, Pearl and Marina were already waiting outside. They have just arrived, so they were waiting for Redd and Flint to come.

"They should come any moment now." Callie said. And as soon as she said that, Redd and Flint have came. Redd was wearing his normal casual clothing, and Flint was wearing a male version of the School Cardigan, and Navy Enperrials as his shoes. But he kept the Samurai Helmet on his head.

"Ooh! Looking good, Flint!" Pearl complimented.

"Oh, uh... t-thanks, Pearl..." Flint said nervously.

"Alright, everyone. Let's be sure to get prepared." Redd reminded.

"We'll stay behind. If Marie is getting a little scared when the memories come, we'll jump right in." Callie explained.

"So Redd and Flint... you two do what you need to do." Marina added.

"Sure thing. Leave it to us." Redd replied. He looked at Flint, and tilted his head near the door, asking him if he's ready. Flint nodded, and then Redd opens the door, which was unsurprisingly unlocked.

The two went inside and walked around. Flint was in awe as he saw the inside of the Squid Sisters' home for the first time in his life. It was really making him happy. More happy than he has ever been.

Then their attention came to the living room, where Marie was there, laying down on the couch, just resting her eyes. Not sleeping, but just trying to contain any remaining tiredness that comes.

"*gasp* I-It's Marie!" Flint cheered quietly.

"Alright, stay behind. I'll wake her up. When I do the signal, you come in and introduce yourself." Redd said.

"Okay." Was all Flint responded back with. Redd walked up to where Marie was at, and he just smiled knowing that she is okay.

"Hey, Marie." Redd whispered as he gently shakes her. That made her wake up already.

"Oh, hey Redd." Marie greeted as she shows a small smile. Redd leans over and kisses Marie on her cheek before backing away.

"How are you feeling?" Redd asked.

"Eh, I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking," Marie chuckled, "So... what brings you here right now? Can't leave me alone for more than one moment?"

She shows her signature toothy grin as she teases him.

"Actually, I have someone I want you to meet. A... fan who really wants to meet you." Redd replied. He turns around and uses hand motions to tell Flint to come over. Flint slowly walked over to the two.

Flint shows a surprised look as he actually looks at Marie. Marie just looked at him, amused by his surprised look.

"Marie, this is Flint Maki. The newest member of the Woomy Team. A big fan of the Squid Sisters, and Off the Hook." Redd explained. He gently pokes Flint's shoulder to tell his new friend to remember the tips he told.

"O-Oh my... i-it's really nice to m-meet you, Marie!" Flint yelped.

"You're a fan. Of course you'd be nervous of seeing me." Marie assumed, showing a smug look.

"I always listened to your music every day. It never gets old! I'm just glad to see you in person!" Flint shouted.

"Alright, take it easy." Redd chuckled, attempting to settle him down. As soon as that was said, the other girls came over to them.

"You helped out as well?" Marie asked the girls as she looks at them.

"Oh, I just made sure to go in once... something dire happens." Callie said.

"Callie, I'm fine. I'm not going crazy, so just calm down, okay?" Marie responded, teasing her as always.

"Well, I guess we can announce this is... mission accomplished!" Pearl cheered.

"We sure did, Pearl. I'd say we're all feeling fine. Now we have issues to deal with." Marina said.

"Well, we're heading back to the studio! Come if ya wanna talk!" Callie suggested.

"And remember... if you feel yourselves gloomy, always call a Woomy!" Pearl cheered as the girls left.

"The catchphrase could use some work. It's very cheesy." Marie groaned.

"Well, it can't be as cheesy as the Squid Bits catchphrase." Redd laughed.

"At least that one would be the _good _cheesy." Marie responded, smiling.

"I guess maybe both could use some work. I'm just glad the mission is over," Flint said, "So... what shall we do now?"

"Wanna do some Turf Wars?" Redd asked.

"Sure thing!" Flint replied, and they begin to leave together.

"Bye, Marie! Hope ya keep having a good day!" Redd cheered as he sprinted out of the room, challenging to race Flint to the tower. Flint immediately runs right behind, not really caring for a mini competition.

Marie is just happy to see them happy.

* * *

***later on, 10:00 PM***

Now changed into her PJs, Marie was about to get ready for another sleep... as much as she doesn't really want to, she wants to act brave to make sure her PTSD doesn't overwhelm her too much. Redd already comforted her twice, so she wants to see how she'll do on her own.

Just as she was about to lay down, her squid phone rings. She walked over to pick it up, and she notices that Redd was calling her. So she picks up.

"Redd?" Marie mumbled.

_"Hey, Marie. Are you asleep?" _Redd asked.

"No, not yet. Why?"

_"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my apartment again."_

"This isn't to help me with another nightmare, is it?"

_"Nope! I have something to give to you. I planned this, and I'd really like it if you come."_

"Give me a few moments to get changed, alright? I'll be right over there."

_"Take all the time you need. I'm waiting._" Redd said, and then hangs up. Marie was confused on why Redd suddenly called him. Not only that, but...

what IS it that Redd wants to give her?

* * *

***scene: Redd's apartment***

Marie, now wearing her Squid Sister outfit, opens the entrance door and walks inside. It was completely dark, so she can't really see anything. She looked around, but saw no one in sight.

"Redd? Are you there?" Marie called out. She waited a couple seconds. There was no response. Marie already felt a little annoyed. But now there is another thing she already wants to do.

"I'm just gonna turn on the light. It's way too dark in here." Marie mumbled, and then reaches over to a light switch near the door, and turns on the main light in the living room. But she still saw no one.

Nothing but furniture. When suddenly...

"SURPRISE!" All of her friends hiding behind the furniture jumped out to surprise her, and Marie was in awe. Everyone she knew well was there: Callie, Pearl, Marina, Joel, David, Aaliyah, Caleb, Mia, Sonic, Chany, Flint, and Redd.

Unfortunately, Cap'n Cuttlefish couldn't make it since he has some more stuff that he has to do.

"HAPPY BIR-" David started, only to have his mouth covered by Joel, who just chuckled at the yell.

"David, no. It's not her birthday." Joel snickered.

"I've heard about what happened. Redd called all of us to help you out with this!" Caleb said.

"Plus, I think it's better to see you happy!" Aaliyah added while giggling.

"Oh, guys. You're way too kind." Marie chuckled, slightly looking away.

"Of course we are! It was Redd's idea, since he is the best!" Sonic yelled happily.

"We thought what better way to help than to surprise you?" Chany cheered.

"Not only that, but we have planned it for hours! And look at that! It worked!" David screamed excitedly.

"Except for that part where you immediately mistaken the surprise as thinking it was Marie's birthday." Joel teased.

"Doesn't matter, boys. Because we have brought all of us together in this little party! For helping with the biggest mental issues!" Mia smirked, happy to see everyone happy. Even Marie.

"And we have to mention that we, Off the Hook, made the Woomy Team specifically for this! Now we're taking it to more missions!" Pearl shrieked, putting her hands up in the air, in a "rock on" pose.

"But for now, I think it's safe to say that since Marie is feeling okay... we're all happy." Marina giggled.

"All of us are here for you, Marie! Even I am! Squid Sisters forever!" Callie cheered.

"SQUID SISTERS FOREVER!" Everyone said that specific quote out loud, all in unison. Marie's smile was wide, and she felt some tiny tears trickling on her eyes. And no, this was no sad tears, or scared tears that she felt during her PTSD.

This was tears of joy.

She wipes them away as she saw Redd walk up to her, smiling. She noticed that Redd was wearing the same clothes he wore during their first date: the Dark Bomber Jacket and the Punk Blacks. And his signature hat was off as well so Marie can see his spiky hair.

"R-Redd... y-you planned all of this?" Marie asked.

"I sure did. It's all worth it to make you feel better." Redd replied.

"Thank you..." Marie mumbled, closing her eyes while letting a big smile take over.

"Ah, but the surprise ain't over yet! Because I have one request for you to do!" Redd chuckled.

"And... what _is _that request?" Marie questioned.

"Sing." Redd said.

"O-Oh, uh... sure," Marie responded, "Is there a specific song you want me to sing? Or do you just want me to pick one?"

"I want you to sing the Tide Goes Out. And once that's done, I... have a new single I would like to share." Redd explained. He and Marie blush at the same time, knowing that they were gonna do a song mashup.

"Hit it, Flint!" Redd exclaimed as he pointed behind him. And Flint was there, wearing headphones over his head. Flint also wants to become a DJ someday. Since he doesn't have his own equipment, he asked Marina if he can borrow her turntables. And she allowed him to.

The instrumental version of Tide Goes Out started playing, and Flint added extra beats, but also makes the tempo and sound be the same like the original. Marie sang the lyrics to Tide Goes Out, making sure she doesn't mess up.

When it ended, the songs kept going on, and Redd picked up by singing Squid Melody. However, his version of singing it was more slower, calmer, and smoother. Marie was surprised that Redd turned an upbeat song into a slow and steady one.

And once THAT beat ended, Redd wraps his arms around Marie, looking at her with a sympathetic smile. Marie also smiles as she lets one happy tears slide down onto her cheek. She was just way too happy from seeing this.

Once the tear dissipates, both Marie and Redd lean closer and kiss on the lips. Everyone cheered and screamed, just completely excited by the sight. It was the perfect plan, with the perfect execution.

Marie would still have her little fear here and there, but in the end... she always has friends and family to look up to, even when not admitting she is scared. But Marie is glad to be with Redd, and wants to be with him and Callie for as long as she lives.

Her life of singing... will carry on to the ones she knows, as the tide streams by to many people out there.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. That's the end of this story. ;)**

**Next up, we have two one shots! So be on the lookout for those, fellas! Cuz this era ain't ending yet! And even if it did, it'd be nice to just carry on all of those romance ideas to this lovely couple!**

**Anyway, Stay Fresh, and have a WONDERFUL day! :D**


End file.
